An embodiment relates generally to vehicle-to-vehicle communications.
Navigation devices, such as global positioning devices, display vehicles traveling within a geographical location. Such navigation devices may provide alerts of construction zones and other road warning alerts wirelessly by the navigation device service provider. However, determining which lanes have a slow traffic flow or which lanes are more conducive to a driver's driving behavior is typically determined by the driver of the vehicle monitoring each of the lanes from a visual standpoint and making a best guess as to which lane to choose. Many times the view of the other lanes ahead of the driver is blocked due to an obstruction of vehicles ahead of the driver. Therefore, the driver must make a guess as to whether to switch lanes based on the visual observance by the driver of the vehicle or vehicles directly adjacent to the driver. Often times, a driver switches lanes from a currently driven lane to an adjacent lane that the driver feels is more conducive to his desired rate of traffic flow only to find that the lane the driver has switched to is now traveling at an undesired speed. Under certain situations, such as when a driver is required to take an exit ramp, a driver may be forced to make a lane change in a short period of time with limited information about the surrounding lanes. Some of these conditions may have safety implications, for instance, if a driver is in a fast moving lane and is required to change to a slow moving adjacent lane to take an exit ramp and this speed difference is obstructed by other vehicles, the lane change may contribute to a collision.